Rented Love
by belkisaris
Summary: "Come on. Please!" "NO." I glared at her. I knew this wasn't going to end well. "He's cheating on me... I just need the proof." I sigh. Deep Down I knew better than to go down this path. But well... I just said... "Fine. I'll make a date with your boyfriend And see if he would cheat on you.." This is not going to end well...
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACE**

I was sitting on the couch of my living room staring at the clock. I didn't wanted to go. I didn't wanted to be in the date. I wanted to go back in time and just not be Jezebel… I wanted to be his Bell… Like he call me… I stood up and decided to give him my face. At least he deserves for me to break up with him in person… I arrive at the date 1:30 hour late, and he was still waiting. I stared at him. He was sitting into a nice secluded table. He looked scared, frustrated, sad… Then my phone rang. I gasp and turned around trying to shut it off. He look up at me and relive was in his face. He motion so I could see where he was sitting down. I smiled sadly and sat in his table.

"I forgive you for being more than an hour and half late." He chuckle nervously. Just then the waiter came to ask us for something to drink. I shook my head.

"I'm not thirsty or hungry." Nathaniel stared at me. He wave the waiter off.

"Give us a second." The waiter nodded and started to leave. And for some reason I didn't wanted to stay alone with Nathaniel.

"Wait. What are the specials?" The waiter started talking. Nathaniel stared at me studying me.

"Just bring us a bottle of champagne."

"I want to break up with you." The waiter eyes grew huge. It just came out. I been practicing to say it more sensitive… but-

"Just give us a second." Nat snapped at the waiter. The waiter nodded and left.

"You know what this was… From the beginning it was a cat and mouse game. You said it your self. In 6 months we could get marry and in a year, we would hate each other… You're a vampire… I'm human… Unless there's a way for you to become human-" He stared at me, and for the first time I could see he was in pain. A tear fell down his cheek. It was red… I must admit of all the man I played with… They all yell and scream but that was it… I could see that I was breaking Nat's heart just like I was paid to do.. He stood up fast.

"Did you have fun?" I stood up with him. Holding back tears, and trying to look like a bitch.

"Wasn't suppose to be a fun thing? You were going to disposed of me after… Just like I'm doing you?" He nodded, and another tear felt down.

"Right, because who would fall in love with the girl that blow all your tires the first time you meet her." Then he walked out.. I sat down and hated my self… I fell in love for the first time in my life- He came back. "I don't believe you." He grabbed me by the arms and pulled me up. "You look me in the eyes and you tell me you're not crazy about me." The tear I was holding back came out. "I'll say it. I'm crazy about you Bell. I'm in love with you." Another tear fell down and I closed my eyes. And all of the sudden he crushed his lips with mine. I had the urge to pushed him away and slap him… but my body reacted before my mind could think. I just put my hands around his neck, and pulled him closer. Then when we separated I whispered.

"I'm crazy about you too… But there's something you need to know about me… Why I wanted to break up with you…" He stared at me with serious eyes. I gulped and send a small prayer that he forgives me… "My old job was-" Suddenly one of the guys I tricked walked in with his wife. He glared at me, and walked our way… Uh oh…

"Is he one of your victims whore?" I winced. Nat hissed at him, showing his fangs.

"I suggest you leave." His eyes turned red, and he had his fangs out. He pushed me behind him. The guy's wife looked at me with apologetic. She was telling his husband to go. He ignored her and glared at me.

"Do you know what the girl behind you does for a living?" I shook my head. I wanted to tell him. He should of hear from me… "No?" He laughed sarcastically. "Of course not. She gets pay to seduce and trap imbeciles like you and me. Then after we are going to cheat or fall in love she gets pay before anything." I looked down. Nathaniel punched the guy in the face. He flew backwards and the staff and wife took him out of the restaurant, then Nat turned towards me, his face was pleading now.

"Please tell me that what that asshole just said was a lie." Tears started falling down my cheek.

"No.. He's telling the truth." I looked down guiltily… "Your ex girlfriend…" I bit my lips. "Elena hired me to make you fall in love with me, then break your heart…" I wince and risk looking at him. He was hurt.

"A job well done." Then he turned around and walked away. I sat on the table and started crying. The waiter came back with the champagne.

"You want me to open it?"

"Sure why not.. I just lost the love of my life." He open the champagne and I started drinking not caring about tomorrow…


	2. First Try

My name is Jezebel Ramos. I moved to LA with my two best friends so I could become an actress. But I had no such luck, my roommates started bugging me to get a real job, while my career take off. But I couldn't I knew that once I did, I could kiss my career job goodbye. I came from a cast to the apartment pissed off. I had another one tomorrow for an alcohol commercial, but I was getting frustrated. I grabbed a coke from the fridge with an apple and sat on the table with them.

"How was it?" I glared.

"That well huh." Our friend grabbed a beer and sat with us.

"When are you going to get a real job." I stick my tongue at him.

"The same time you get a car on your own." He smirk and stick his tongue back at me.

"Hey! I'm helping pay the rent." I rolled my eyes. My friend sigh. I turned to look at her.

"What?"

"I think Marcus is cheating on me." I rolled my eyes. She always suspected that her boyfriend was cheating on her, but never had the proof.

"At least he's human." I said with a little disgust towards the vampires. I couldn't believe were going crazy about them. They were full of them self, arrogant, they killed and got away with it using their powers, they were all rich, because they been alive so long to cheat society…

"Hey! I dated a vampire girl, they aren't as bad." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How did it end up." He wince.

"Just like any other girl, would of done the same. Your just racist."

"They aren't even alive!" Both of my friends shook their eyes at me.

"Any way Bell." Ana said with a pleading tone. I glared at her. I didn't like the sound of how things were going.

"What?" I said warily.

"could you test him?"

"No, way in hell. Thing like that never end's well." She glared at me, and put on her puppy dog eyes.

"Please."

"No. If you put meat to a person in diet, they might break it."

"But the might be strong and stay loyal." I glared.

"No. What if he does fall for it. You'll hate me."

"No.. If he does fall for it.. I'll break up with him…" I shook my head. I knew better. "Please I need to know if this going somewhere, or I'm just a stone in his search for love. Please. Please. Please. Please-"

"Fine!" I sigh resign. "I'll text him and ask if he wants to grab a coffee tomorrow after my casting. I'll be dressed as a slut anyways." I shook my head.

"Hey you could always sing to him and serenade him." I glared at both of them as they both burst out laughing hard. My mind took me back at the memory they were making fun of...

 **4 Years ago.**

 _WE were celebrating my 21first birthday at a karaoke bar, WE been at the bar for hours now, I had a lot of shots so I stood up and went to the center and grabbed the mike after I told the guy to put Nsync Bye, Bye, Bye. As the music started playing the words came to the Tv. I started dancing drunkenly like Nsync in the video._

" _I'm doing this tonight. Your probably gonna start a fight. I know this can't be tight. Hey baby come on, I love you endlessly, When you weren't there for me. So now it's time to leave and make it alone. I know that I can't take no more, It ain't no lie. I wanna_ _see you out that door. Baby Bye, bye, bye… I keep singing and dancing. I could hear some people in the crow booing me out of the stage but I kept singing and dancing until the song ended. My lovely friends recorded me, and torture me with the video endlessly…_

I winced and glared at them.

"I was young and stupid."

"You still kept the CD." Anna smirk at me.

"I… Shut up. I was drunk. I'll never sing like that in public ever again." I storm back to my bedroom. They bust out laughing….

The next day I took a long bath. Then I straighten my hair and fix and style it seductively, then put on short skirt, and a tank top, with a jacket, and put on heels. I put on heavy makeup and sigh. I closed my eyes and send a small prayer to get hired. I really needed the money… So I walked and went to one of the most recognize and rich office in the world. They wanted me to the commercial in the owner's office. SO I walked in 10 minutes early. The makeup artist helped me out and gave me the script and gave me 10 minutes to memorized it. Once I did. I went to the office. It was full, they had the camera crew, the owner, although I couldn't see him clearly, the window didn't' had curtain, and the sun hide them. There was a really sexy guy without a shirt sitting on the offices chair. I sat on his lap as the script describe and smiled at him seductively.

"Action!" I kept the smiled, and grabbed the bottle of alcohol and put it in front of his chest, my other hand was around his neck. "Your covering his face." I lowered it a little bit. "Start pouring the drink seductively." I nodded, and put the bottle on the side, grabbed a glass and started pouring the alcohol. "Your covering the brand the name of the alcohol!" He said angrily.

"Sorry." I mumble and tried again, this time making sure, the brand showed on the camera. "Give him the glass seductively." I nodded and did.

"Cut." A person said standing up. I tried to see who said that, but the sun didn't' let me. So I just put a hand on my eyes and waited for him to continue. "You were suppose to come dressed seductively." I stood up and looked at my self. I though I did. "Take off your jacket, and put your shirt, where it show more skin." I glared at him, although I couldn't look at him.

I put on my jacket securely and started to walk out. "You know what. Forget it. Fuck you!" They all gasp at me. "You a sexist pig. What does a fucking semi naked girl has to do with promoting your fucking alcohol?" He chuckle amused.

"Sex sell's." He said seductively. I glared and walked out.

"I suggest you try hiring one of the playboy bunnies then asshole." And walked out. The nerves. I glared all the way down. Then I notice the asshole's car park right in front of the building. I smirk and took my defensive small knife from the jacket pocked and blew all of his tires by the time He came out of the building they were all going to be deflated completely and walked away laughing…. I went to the café where I told Antonio, Ana's boyfriend to meet me. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and we sat down. "Thank you to met me." He nodded, and order us two coffee.

"How are you." He said none chatty. So far so good. I shrugged.

"I blew another casting. The pig asked me to take off my shirt." He looked up, and seem to notice me. I smiled seductively at him, making him gulp. He looked down.

"I can't believe you didn't get the job. Your sexy as hell." I frowned, but hid it when he looked back at me.

"I know right! He wanted more I guess." I shrugged. "So how are you?" He smiled.

"I'm good. Just got a promotion at my job." He said smug.

We started talking about everything. We saw each other like this from time to time, it wasn't unusual, but Ana wanted me to test him… I smiled seductively at him, and flushed. He stared at me curiously. "Sorry." I mumble.

He frown. "What?"

"I had a strange dream." I whispered.

"What's so strange about it?" I was glad I could blush at will.

"Well you were on it." He frown.

"Really?" I nodded sheepishly. "What was it about?" I made my cheek even redder. It wasn't hard. I just pictured my self singing Nsync again… He smiled at me, and drank from his coffee.

"Well, I had a nightmare in the middle of the night, and you were conveniently on the next bedroom.. You came to my bedroom and open checking if I was ok." I kept the blushed. He stared at me with curiosity now. "I hugged you, without realizing I had some Victoria's secret underwear… then-" I blushed deeper and shook my head. "It's stupid."

"Oh come on! Your not going to stop now." I smiled sheepishly.

"DO you swear you wont tell Ana?"

"Of course. It will be our little secret." I smiled.

"Well, we both notice, how close we were hugging, you were in some sexy boxer's… I was in well you now. And we started kissing.. And made love." I said seductively at the end. He blushed, and leaned towards me.

"We could make that little dream come true… Ana doesn't have to know." I gulped, and almost lost my acting. I really though he would stay loyal. I was sure, I was pale.

"Really?" I smiled, then stood up and shook my head. "I'll call you." I went back to the apartment, where my roommates were staring at me anxiously.

"I didn't get it.. The owner was a sexist pig." They both nodded and went to sit at the living room. They wanted to know about the little trap. I sigh. "He fell for it." Ana covered her face and started crying. I winced. "I'm sorry.."

"No. Is not your fault… Is his."

Well She broke it off with his boyfriend, she told a friend… who told another friend and before I knew it. I had a new business. Girls were paying me to check on their boyfriend to test their loyalty. All of them fell for it. Whenever A guy fell to my charms I would go back to my bedroom, and in the window would put another line. I stared at it guiltily there were a lot of lines. But it was paying the bills for now.. My friends didn't like that I made it a job. I was technically renting my self.. I told them, that once my acting career lift off, I would quit. One girl came to me, she said there was a co-worker in her office she was dating. He ask her to move in with her. She paid me to test him. She didn't wanted to move in with him, if he would cheat on her. The guy was a partner in a law firm. He earn good money. I smiled at him, and went dressed like a slut. I use most of my charm, but he didn't fell for it. I smiled at the end and told the girl. A few weeks later they move in together. Another girl came in, and she said that her boyfriend proposed to her and they were going today to Macy's to register for wedding presents… She told me the day and date and I went to the stored dressed in a short skirt. Once she saw me she excused her self and went to another section leaving him alone… I got close to him then yell. He turned and stared at me surprise. I closed my eyes, like something was on it.

"Are you ok miss?"

"No." I said seductively. "I got something on my eye." He turned to look at his girlfriend. Then got close to me, and put a hand on my waist and blew.. And started flirting back. She confronted him, and pay me in front of him… But they got married anyways, she didn't wanted to let him go…. I sigh, went to my house, and put another line… at my window… But luck was on my side… That month I did a casting and they liked me. They say I would get a call back! I went to the manager's office which was a girl thank goodness. She closed the door and sat on her office desk, I sat on front of her. She started taking paper work.

"We'll they like you. I'm pretty sure you'll get the job after the call back." I smiled exited finally I would be main character of a new series. She stared at me with a smiled. "Only thing is doing the paperwork." I nodded.

"Great I'll fill them now." She smiled.

"I just need one more thing from you."

"Ok." I waited.

"I want you to seduce my ex boyfriend." My heart sank. I decided to play dumb.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb. Girl talk." I sigh.

"I don't do that anymore… I want to focused on my career." She stood up and walked to the door opening it.

"That's too bad." I stood up slowly and started to walk out.

"Hope your not set on, acting…" She said with a treat, and I knew if I went against her. I could kiss my career goodbye. So I sigh, and told her I would do it. I asked what kind of car he drove, and his picture. His schedule… I went early, the guy was at a expensive store. I unplug something of his car, and hid where he wouldn't see me. I saw him get out of the store, got on his car, and tried to turned it on. I smiled and watched him. He got his phone out annoyed. And called someone. I was wearing yoga pants, yoga tank top. And running shoes. I had my iPhone, and earplugs and run towards him almost passing him then stopped and smiled at him with flirtation."

"Open the hood. I can help you." He sigh annoyed and did. I went and bend on the hood. I heard him got out and walked behind me. I smiled, and bend over deeper, giving him a better view.

"So what does my car has?" He chuckle. I stood up slowly and turned towards him seductively. The guy was hot. He had dark black hair neatly. His eyes were deep green, that any girl would fall for. He was wearing a suit, and I could see he was muscle even with the suit, and he was staring at me with a crooked smiled, then arch an eyebrow at me, like he knew me. "So you weren't happy with blowing my tire's next month, you came back for more." I stopped smiling and stared at him confuse… The only guy I blew the tire's last month was… I stared at him.

"You're the sexist pig." He chuckle.

"Yes. And you're the naïve prune." I glared at him and put my hands on my hips. Karma was truly a bitch.

"I see you took my advise and hired a play boy bunny for your commercial." He smirk.

"Yes. And I sold a lot of my alcohol. IS in every bar, and club." I glared, and turned towards the car, and bend over.

"Well let me make amends." I glared and bit my lips furiously. This job officially sucks. Especially because it wouldn't be fast. She wanted me to make him fall in love then break his freaking heart. I put back the plug then turned towards him, and close the hood. "Go turned it on." He arch an eyebrow.

"That easy?" I nodded.

He smirk at me, and walked towards the car. He sat down and pressed a button, the car made a sound to start, but didn't. Could he be this stupid? I made a motion for him, to stick the keys and turned, turning on the car. He chuckle, and leaned out of the car. "Is a touch car, the key doesn't need to be on the ignition. Is a touch thing." I blushed feeling being the stupid one. He tried again, but it didn't do anything. I frown. It should work. I sigh, and told him to open the hood again. He did. I bend over and check. What the hell! "Are you sure you know what your doing?" He challenge. I glared and ignored him.

"Yes." I lie. "I'm good with cars." I started talking and sounded stupid the more I tried to explain. "Ok. Try again." He sigh, and went to turn on the car. Suddenly the cord from my earplug got stock inside the car, and as he tried to turn it on, it blew. I yelp and fell back. He got out of the car fast and went to my side. I stood up and stared at him scared. "Sorry." We parted way's as he call AAA. I went to my house feeling stupid. He was going to a concert tonight and I had Tickets. I was going to take my male friend Antonio so he could get his companion for tonight away so I could seduce him. Yep this should be a fun few weeks.


End file.
